Issei Bizarre Adventure
by Mr. What If
Summary: All Issei wanted was a normal life since he strongly believe that a normal life is a perfect life. In the situation he is in he then realize having a normal life is impossible. Watch as Issei enter an adventure that is truly bizarre as he try to find out more about his hidden gift and stand. Ddraig as Issei Stand.


**Iseei Bizarre Adventure**

**Before reading this fanfic, I must warn you this is an alternate universe where all the characters from Jojo Bizarre Adventure are in the same time line. The event in this story are taking place where Jotaro, old Joseph Joestar, and friends going to Egypt to kill Dio before Holly, Jotaro mother, stand kills her and yes we will see Jotaro and Star Platinum in action. Another warning I need to mention, the beginning of the arc will be mostly DxD before we could start Jojo bizarre arc. Lastly, I want you to let you know that all Stand users will have Ripple/Hamon and these Ripple/Hamon are very harmful to supernatural being.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Highschool DxD and Jojo Bizarre Adventure.**

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Ddraig Talking"**

'**Ddraig thinking'**

**ENJOY!**

'_What was I thinking before I would agree to do this'_

If you don't know I'm on the ground bleeding and might have some broken bones while some douche bag was being a poser saying that America is the best country in the world and its better than Japan. I would love to beat the shit out that guy not because he insulted my country, which I don't really care, but the way he say it really want me rip his mouth from that stupid face and shove it up his ass. The reason why I look like crap was because of some stupid plan marriage between two noble devils, yes I did say devils which turns out all mythological creature are living among us, were forced to wed in order save in what remain of pure blood devils which lead to disagreement. Truth to be told, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS SHIT! More likely I was drag into and now I'm going to die. All I wanted was a normal life, which to me a peaceful normal life is the perfect life, not some bizarre life that look like out an action anime.

Before I'm going to die, let me tell in how I got myself dragged into this bizarre adventure;

'_Hey, what you know they beat their last record' _thought the brown hair teen.

'_I could see two idiots being chased by what it look like to me a group of piss of girls from the Kendo Club due to two of my idiotic friends tom-peeping at them. I'm still surprise that they haven't been expelled for their action. Hell, I'm still surprise that they haven't fix the hole in the wall of the girls locker room it almost make me think if the girls wanted someone to take a peep at them.'_

The two idiotic made it to the brown hair teen and hid behind his back and using him as human shield. The two idiots hiding behind the brown hair teen are Motohama and Matsuda. These two are famous all around the school. Why you say they are famous? It's not because of their looks or wealth but of their perverted action. Yes, these two are known being called as the perverted duo. Motohama is a male teen with a geeky appearance and wears a large glass. He is famous for being called the **Three Sized Scouter** having the ability to measure any woman body measurement. Matsuda is also a male teen with an athletic body with a shaved head and famous for being called a **Lolicon**. Truth to be told, he actually shouted to the whole school saying he is a self-proclaimed Lolicon making all the little girls in the school scared and by marking him as the perverted badly.

"Issei, would you please move out of the way so we could serve justice against these two perverts." said the girl with a ponytail hair tied with a red bow that appear to look like the leader of the group.

"Issei, if you know in what is good for you." said the girl with light brown hair cut at shoulder length.

The brown hair teen is Issei Hyodou having spiked brown hair that goes with light brown eyes. His body is neither athletic like Matsuda nor skinny as Motohama just average. His body is going to become athletic thanks by taking Karate, Kendo, and Wing Chun classes, which by the way Wing Chun is his favorite. He stands out like a sore thumb by having his red shirt under the school uniform jacket by doing this he got reported by the school council saying he is breaking the school uniform policy. After some annoying nagging, the whole school, epically the male, told him he was lucky in meeting one of the babe's in Kouh Academy. He doesn't know in what they see in her cause all he saw was an annoying bitch.

"Hey Murayama," said Issei to the girl with the ponytail hair. "Hey Katase," said he to the girl with light brown hair.

"Don't say "Hey Murayama/Katase" to me!" shouted both the girls.

The brown hair teen having to roll his eyes looking at both his idiotic friends then back at the group of piss off girls giving the sign saying they will not leave until they get in what they came for.

'_I swear that these two are actually masochist who actually enjoy being beat the crap by group of girls'_

"Don't you guys ever get tired of peeping? "Said Issei knowing in what they are going to say next.

"Issei, Its every man's dream to peep and be bless to have witness beautiful oppai here at our school." shouted Motohama with a prideful voice.

"Yes Issei, you wouldn't understand about our Ideology about the beauty of oppai" shouted Matsuda also with a prideful voice.

Again Issei having to roll his eyes about his friend's ideology about oppai. He always keeps on hearing that oppai keep the balance of the universe or that oppai is love oppai is life. Turns out it was getting annoying but he will never abandon his friends since 'that day' and they have kept their promise in not telling anyone about his hidden talent.

Issei getting up knowing in what has to be done, stretching both his arms and leg, and finally getting into his fighting stance. The girls narrow their eyes in knowing in what is coming and the two idiotic friends cry in joy knowing their knight in shining armor came to save the day.

"Again Issei? "Said the one of the girls from the group.

The only response they receive was a nod.

The whole group of girls charge at Issei with their shinai knowing that this is Issei and he is known is not holding back. Issei is mostly known in streets as the **Red Dragon** due to the fact he beaten up almost all of the town street gangs and yakuza. Thanks by taking martial art classes; he has always wins in every fights and known to pick pocket his opponent after their defeat. One of the girls slashes downward with her shinai at Issei but he manages to stop the shinai by slapping the shinai into a different direction into hitting another girl. Another girl tries to thrust her shinai at Issei abdomen but he waited at the right moment and step out of the way and hitting another girl. Both Murayama and Katase charge at Issei trying to him but Issei manage to dodge and parry all the shinai attacks. Wanting to end the fight, Issei grab Murayama bow and making her hair fall down to waist length. He uses the bow to tie both of Murayama hands and putting his leg behind her leg giving her a little push and result of her falling. Katase is shocked in how Issei is beating them without them a scratch on him.

Issei smirk and look at Katase with devious eyes then changed his façade with a goofy one.

"Next you'll say, "Why do you keep on protecting those perverts!" said Issie having to stand on his toe with his pelvic forward and upper body leaning back making look like he was making a pose for a picture shoot.

"Why do you keep on protecting those perverts!" shouted Katase and widened her eyes in realizing that Issei know in what she was going to say.

"Well Motohama, Matsuda, and I go way back so yeah you wouldn't understand." Explained Issei.

Realizing the fight became pointless Katase went to her friend and untie the bow while the rest of the Kendo club help the other two girls who were hit by their own club member attacks. The club members took one look at Issei with glares saying 'this isn't over' and left leaving behind both Murayama and Katase. Both Murayama and Katase respect Issei since he did made the town a better place by removing all criminals. They took one look at Issei unlike the rest of the Kendo club they left with a smile.

"Well see ya next time Issei." said Murayama leaving while tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah Issei see ya next time." said Katase walking with her friend.

Issei look at the rest of the Kendo club leaving to only realizing someone was missing.

'_Where did Motohama and Matsuda go?'_

Looking around he couldn't find the idiots anywhere and probably left when he was fight with the Kendo club. With a sigh, he went straight to class hoping to find the two idiots in there.

**X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X**

The only thing that Issei wanted in life was a boring normal life since he believe that normal life is the perfect life. Now to begin to realize it's becoming impossible since he did beat up almost all of the town street gangs and yakuza. Truth to be told, he only did it not because they were doing a bad deed but for the way they act and talk to him.

**Flashback**

Issei was on his way to school until a group of delinquents were in his way. Issei being a diplomatic person he went around them to only find they move into his direction. He tries to go around them but they wouldn't let him until he spoke.

"May I help you?" Issei said wanting to get school before he is late.

The delinquents look at Issei with predatory eyes and one of the group spoke.

"Ora ora look at what we have here." said the delinquent with a lip piercing.

"Uhh... Could you please move at of the way because school starts in five minutes and I don't want to be late." said Issei in a diplomatic way.

The delinquents laugh at him until one them took Issei a closer look and realize something.

"Oi, are you a gaijin?" said one of the thugs.

"Half-Japanese, I'm half-Japanese and half-Britain." said Issei feeling he was being offended.

Some countries around the world don't like foreign living in their country worrying that they turn their culture similar like the foreign culture. Japan is one of those countries who don't like foreign living in their country. That is why many Japanese called other foreign Gaijin, which by the way is the Japanese language for foreign, in an offensive way.

"The hell are you doing in our country gaijin, don't you know Japan is for Japanese people only." said of the delinquent.

"Yeah, let me guess was that whore you called mother seduce one of our people?" said the delinquent with the lip piercing.

At that moment Issei punch the delinquent with the lip piercing and knocking him out cold. The other two thugs looked at their friend then back at Issei seeing him giving them a death glare.

"Your friend asks for that, so would you please STEP OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Issei in an authority voice.

The two delinquents moved out of his way and since the story of a gaijin knocking out poor Japanese out cold spread like wild fire. Issei was attacked everywhere he goes; at school, walking at the street, and at the bathroom. He fought from delinquents to street gangs to biker gangs to yakuza. Although he doesn't notice, he was cleaning up the town criminals and what was more surprising is he never lost a fight. In every fight he gets into he always has a red shirt and he always fights alone thus giving him the nickname **Red Dragon. **Trying to recapture his normal life, he was forced to beat up all streets gang in order to return to a normal life. He did succeed in making all the criminals disappear and was able to have a normal life once again.

Little does he know his life is about to become _bizarre_.

**Flashback End**

Before going home Issei decided to take a little walk until he comes across a girl or should I say a babe. The babe in front of him has black hair down to her waist and has purple eyes that actually sparkle. Issei is not a pervert but can't control his hormones to not look away on that body. Her body has an hourglass figure and big oppai that almost rival the two babes at his school, which that actually saying something since the two babes at his school are hot! She had an innocent face that goes her sundress and sun hat she was looking at him shyly and was twirling her fingers around if she wants to say something.

"Ar-are you Is-Issei Hyodou?" said the shy girl.

Issei raised an eyebrow in how does she know him. He was pretty sure he never seen her at school probably she did see him beating up other delinquent in his fight but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, that is my name." answered back Issei wondering in why she came to see him.

"Ar-are you fr-free at Saturday?" replied the shy girl.

"Why?" question Issei. He took a look at her and could tell she could pass out at any moment.

"I would like you to go with me!" confessed the shy girl with a bow.

Issei was surprises in how fast she said those words and how a cute girl like her would go out with a guy like him. But….

"You do know there is a huge bounty on my head since I beat up the yakuza boss right?" said Issei.

He has a huge bounty on his head due to the fact he beaten up the yakuza boss but it was not just the yakuza boss also he beaten up international mafia that came from Russia, Mexico, and Italy. Well they were in his way so it wasn't technically all his fault right? Now he was worried about the shy girl since many criminals want payback and they might use her as a hostage or worse.

"I know but the way you beaten those thugs show me I will always have my knight in shining armor to come and rescue me." replied the shy with a smile.

At that moment, for the first time his heart went 'doki doki' and his face was turning red. No one ever said thanks or gave him a compliment when he clean up the town criminals and here is a girl saying thank you. He was happy that somebody actually gave him credit and now was being confessed by a cute girl.

"I am free at Saturday and I'll wait for you at the town park." said Issei with a smile.

"Really? "The shy girl shouted.

"Yeah oh by the way I never did catch your name?" question Issei.

"My name is Yumma" replied Yumma.

**X`X`X`X`X`X`X**

**Saturday**

Knowing it was going to be his first date he wanted to tell his mother, who happen to be Britain working oversea, about a girl who has confess her feeling for him and now are planning to go out on a date. Before he goes to his date he prayed for his fathers, who have passed away, at his shrine which both him and his mother build and talked in how a girl confesses her feeling for him. Issei was waiting for Yumma by the town park fountain anxious for his first his first date. He was dressed with blue pants and a red t-shirt with a white jacket over the shirt. Seeing an innocent girl walking toward him he finds Yumma dress in a white sundress carry a brown purse.

"Sorry If I was late Issei." said Yumma.

"Don't sweat it." said Issei.

Issei was having the time of his life going out the girl on a date. They want to eat at a café, watch a movie, and he even bought Yumma a purple beret that match with her eyes. Yumma left saying she going to use a bathroom until a mysterious woman cosplay as a bat gave him a flyer that had a strange symbol before he could return the flyer back the mysterious woman was gone. Things were going great until Yumma suggest they should head back to the town park saying she got a surprise for Issei.

As the couple got to the park, Yumma look at Issei directly to his eyes. Issei won't be lying but those eyes are beautiful and he even made a promise to himself to protect Yumma at any cost.

'I-is she going to ki-kiss me' thought Issei.

Yumma smiles and…

"Would you die for me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, I'll fight for you. Bleed for you. Even die for you!" Issei shouted with pride.

Yumma giggle at him then the giggle turns into maniac laugh and even replacing the innocent face with a psychopath face. She then sprouts black wing out of her back in change into her more mature form. She was an innocent girl dress in a sundress who look like wouldn't hurt a fly into now a mature woman dress in ,what Issei appears to look like to him, in a S&M clothes.

"No you idiot" Yumma said. "I mean like die here and now."

In situation like these a person could stay in shock, run away, or beg the killer to let him /her live but since its Issei he does it in a different way.

He pulls out an item out of his jacket in what it look like two iron ball tied by a string. Yumma look at him confuse in why did he pull it out until he threw at her and she quickly moved out the iron balls way. Yumma then proceed to 'toy with him' believing it was cute that a human was trying to attack her she lost count in how many iron balls he tossed until she got bored.

"Okay play time is over Issei." said the black winged woman. "Right now I got things to do which mean I'm going to be very busy so goodbye Issei I did enjoy our little date."

She raise her hand making a light spear appear in her hand and was ready to toss at him until….

"Do you want to know in why I enjoy reading the book called "Art of War" Yum-"

"Reynare, My name is Reynare"

"Okay Reynare, Do you want to know in why I enjoy reading the book called "Art of War?" Issei questioning Reynare.

Reynare knows she doesn't have time for this but since this is his last moment.

"Why?" Reynare said as she rolls her eyes.

"In the book "Art of War" it said to never underestimate your enemy and to always pay attention to his/hers movement they made in battlefield.

The black wing woman then raise her eyebrow and look around her and saw the iron balls everywhere and some are hanged on the tree branches. Turning back at Issei she then notices he had a string attached to his reading finger.

"Because every movement the enemy make it could change the battlefield." Issei said as he smirk and took a big huff and…

"HAMON OVERDRIVE!"

The iron balls that were tied to each other suddenly wrap around Reynare. She felt that her whole body was being electrocuted she never felt in so much agony ever since the Great War.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Next you'll say "Damn you human brat!" Issei said as he pointed Reynare with his other hand covering his face and shoulder being titled tilted left.

"Damn you human bra-" Reynare stop realizing that Issei predicted in what she was going to say.

Issei had this hidden talent for a very long time. He discovered this talent after his childhood friend moved out of town. He wanted to know more about this power but all he finds is called Hamon and that it attracts water, oil, and metal objects. He tries to tell his mother about it but was too afraid about it. The only person who knows about his power is Motohama, Matsuda, and Kiryuu but that's another story to tell for another time.

Her shout have echo probably throughout the town until she collapse unconscious. Issei then untie his finger and ran away hoping the Hamon Overdrive have made her unconscious so he could escape. He noticed something very strange. There were no one on the street not even a bird was present. He was sure there supposed to be people since this part of the town is the busiest but not one is present.

"I see you notice that no one is everyone."

Issei felt a chill on his body as he began to look behind he realize he could actually begin to wet himself in what he saw.

Reynare had burn marks all over her body but what terrifies Issei the most was the face she was making. Out of all the terror movie he saw this was the most terrify moment. Her eyes were wide that had a psychopathic look and her teeth were razor sharp almost if she was a demon. In her hand was a glowing spear and Issei knows for it is for.

"In all my years I never encounter someone who I want to kill so badly by giving them a slow painful death" Reynare said as she begins to raise her light spear. "I was trying to do you a favor by giving you a quick and painless death but in what you did to me I won't guarantee it."

Issei couldn't move his body as he was paralyze in fear. He started to look back at his life and saw himself playing with his childhood friend, discovering his hidden talent, and how he beaten up almost all of the town criminals. He was wondering who would miss him; he could picture his mom crying, his two idiotic friend mourning over his death, and probably some of his relatives would cry.

Before Reynare could stab Issei with her light spear something strange happen no something bizarre happen.

A red scale fist met with Reynare face and was launch away to a tree.

Issei was confused in what just happen until he heard a low growl on top of him. He looks up and saw a red western dragon with wings on its back. The dragon appear to be in human height but taller than Issei and was wearing a loin cloth. The red dragon then looks at Issei with a judgmental look.

"**Hey kid if I were you I would pay attention in on my enemy." said the red dragon.**

Issei was confused in what he meant to only realize he heard a blood curling scream.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Reynare shouted as she charge at Issei.

"**Let me handle this bitch." **said the dragon as he begins to close his right hand and begin to make a fist.

The next thing Reynare felt was a punch to the face then a punch to the stomach then a punch on the shoulder. She felt multiple punches hitting her and the only word she keeps on hearing is…

"**ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!"**

The dragon was giving Reynare a barrage of punches that almost rival to the King of Pirates barrage punches.

Finally the dragon ended the fight with the final punch powerful enough to send her flying to the other part of town. After the fight, Issei notice the sky began to crack until it was shatter. Issei closes his eyes when a bright light begin to shine until he bump into somebody.

"Watch it kid" said a stranger.

Issei then realize the park was flooded with people but how could that be possible since a while ago it was empty.

"**I bet you have a lot of question kid."**

Issei look back and saw the same dragon that saved him. What is more surprising is the people didn't realize there was a dragon in the middle of the park.

"**Truth to be told kid, I don't know what is going on." **said the red dragon. **"I'm supposed to be in a scared gear but turns out I'm not."**

Issei look at the dragon knowing that it doesn't know in what is going on either. The dragon closes its eyes and begins to let out a sigh.

"**Well the name is Ddraig kid." **Said the dragon now named Ddraig.

Issei now realize that his normal life now became a bizarre life and has a feeling that this is just the beginning of a bizarre adventure.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Author note: I decided to make Ddraig into Issei Stand since I like the partnership between these two. I know in what are you saying; how did Ddraig becomes into a Stand? Well I am planning to answer that question in future chapter in why he is a Stand instead of a scared gear. Will Ddraig be powerful enough to kill a god? No, right now he is kind of weak but with training he will take on two gods. Another thing I want to mention, when I said that all the Joestar will make an appearance they will. I'm going to change some of the family trees like Jolyne supposed to be Jotaro daughter but in this story Jolyne is Joesph daughter. Finally, the Hamon/Ripple will be a big part of the story since Hamon/Ripple are more badass then Stand meaning people with these ability will kick ass.**


End file.
